Total Drama Unlimited
by GonardWithTheTDL
Summary: Twenty-Two contestants return to Wawanakwa with new challenges, new friends, new alliances, and new rewards, how can you stand not to read Total Drama Unlimited?


Disclaimer- I do not own the Total Drama franchise!

**Author's Note- This story does not express the personal views of the author towards sexual preference, race, stereotype, gender, or social class. This story is to rival a great friend of mines so lets see who is the better man, if you havent checked it out, go look up Total Drama Showdown by LazyAwesomeNinja.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Day 1: The Great Treasure Hunt of Wawanakwa. Part 01: Let The Games Begin!**

* * *

Chris McLean, beloved host of the Total Drama series. Standing on his famous dock of seasno one where he made twenty-two contestants compete for $100000. Standing on his dock with that with shinney grin of his while the camera faded in on him.

"Welcome back to Total Drama!" Chris said to a camera. "Its been almost a year since you saw the fifteen contestants battle it out in movie genre challenges, and out of those, only one man stood in the end, DUNCAN!"

"This season we will have all twenty two return for one of the last of three Total Drama series, this season, they will compete in challenges made by me for a grand prize of one million big ones! Find out who wins on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Unlimited!"

* * *

**(Theme Song Sequence- "I Wanna Be Famous" by Voodoo Highway)**

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind_

Cameras pop out of trees and bushes as the camera zooms in across the island and off of the end of the dock into the water.

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer's plain to see_

Owen is swimming away from a shark being chased by it and gets bit in the butt as Owen screams bubbles fly up with the camera, then Cody is paddling away on a surf board from a swarm of fish with a grinning Izzy on Cody's neck.

_I wanna be famous._

Tyler watching Harold swing his nunchucks around randomly as Harold accidently hits a bear and the bear angirly chases Harold and Tyler.

_I wanna live close to the sun, so pack your bags cuz I've already won_

Duncan and Justin grabbing Courtney by her arms as the raft they are in falls off the waterfall.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day_

Bridgette and Geoff about to make out on a log get hit by Ezekiel who is swinging on a vine grabbing Bridgette and the two ram into the confessional booth as Noah got launched out into the Mess Hall.

_Cuz I wanna be famous_

Leshawna and Heather staring down each other.

_Nananananana nanananananananana_

DJ running out of the kitchen with Katie and Sadie behind him holding a lizard as Lindsay and Beth are with Eva life a lot of weight.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Gwen is on the dock drawing a picture of the sun setting.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

All of the contestants gather around a campfire while Trent smiles and plays guitar and the contestants whistle.

**"Total Drama Unlimited"**

The screen fades to black.

* * *

"And speaking of contestants I think I see a boat already on its way!" Chris said as a boat pulled up, outcame a non-out of the closet bookworm, thats right, it was Noah!

"Welcome back to camp Noah! Ready to lose again?" Chris asked Noah as he raised his hand for a highfive that Noah walked right by.

"Yeah right, this is just another waste of a summer I could be doing for extra credits to get a better degree in highschool." Noah said as Chris looked confused.

"What?"

"This is wasting time."

"Ah thats the spirit!" Chris said as Noah rolled his eyes, meanwhile, a boat was making its way towards the dock as an unhappy goth girl amerged from the boat. "Gwen! Welcome back to old Wawanakwa!

"Yeah cause im so happy to be back." Gwen said with a sarcastic tone.

"Glad to hear it! You remember Noah right?" Chris asked as Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yes I remember Noah."

"Good." Chris said, while Gwen was confused another boat was arriving to the dock, bringing someone no bird couldnt love.

"Dj! Whats up?" Chris asked his favorite brick house.

"Hey! Glad to be back, im glad to compete again in this game! Im going to win it for mama." Dj said as he walked over to his friends as Chris shook his head in disapproval.

"Hey Gwen!" Dj said as he highfived Gwen.

"Hey DJ, long time no chat, hows it going?" Gwen asked DJ after highfiving him back.

"Its go-

"Thats great dont care, a boat is coming!" Chris said as DJ made an "Uh!" which Chris ignored, as the boat arrived, outcame a punk that everyone knew and loved, it was the punk himself, Duncan! "Duncan! Welcome back dude!"

"Eat it Mclean," Duncan said as he walked over to Gwen and DJ, Duncan just stared at Noah for five seconds before pushing him into the lake.

"Hey!" Noah yelled.

"Hey." Duncan said back extremly zen.

"Good work Duncan, and look a boat!" Chris exclaimed as outcame a man with many names, their is dork, nerd, geek, but I call him, Harold.

"Hey guys!" Harold said as he walked out of the boat with a slick smile.

"Oh great, the dork wad is back." Duncan said as Harold walked up to him and did random awkward moves. "What are you doing?"

"Catching you off gaurd!" Harold said as he took advantage and pushed Dunca off the dock who landed a, almost back on the dock Noah.

"Oh come on!" Noah yelled.

"Sorry Noah." Harold said.

"Your dead Harold!" Duncan yelled as he climbed back onto the dock.

"Hold on Duncan we need him to help get ratings or something." Chris said.

"Yeah Duncan, leave my Harold alone." A voice said as all the contestants looked to see a familiar contestant arrive.

"Leshawna welcome back to old Wawanakwa!" Chris exclaimed as Leshawna smiled.

"Honor and a pain to be back."

"Welcome back my lushes Leshawna!" Harold exclaimed as he happily ran and hugged Leshawna.

"Whats going on string bean?" Leshawna said as she hugged Harold back. "Oh Gwen and DJ get over here and join this hug!" She said as Gwen and DJ happily came over and joined the hug.

"Thats great love and stuff, we have a boat coming!" Chris said as a boat arrived, outcame the boat a guy, a guy who liked to party.

"Yo whats up dudes?" Geoff exclaimed as he jumped out of the boat. The contestants just glared at him. "Woah this is sorta weird."

"What did you expect, a party, a cheer, a hug, a bear stuffed with pudding?" Noah said not looking up from his book he pulled out of nowhere.

"Well yeah kind of."

"Ugh!"

"Boat!" Chris cheered in. Outcame were two girls that people, especially Noah, got very annoyed by.

"Oh my god Sadie its so great to be back!" Katie squeeled.

"Oh my gosh! I know right!" Sadie also squeeled.

"Oh my god." Noah said.

"Ew its Noah."

"Hey!"

"Man, I like this season already." Duncan said as Harold opened his mouth and quickly shut it as a glare from Duncan was scaring him.

"Whatever, oooooh a boat!" Chris said as these boats kept coming quicker and quicker.

"Yo yo yo whats happening my snigges? Can a brother get a hell yeah!" Outcame a homeschooled gangster acting wannabe, none other then Ezekiel.

"Hell no." Duncan said.

"Aw Duncan dont leave me hanging! Up high!" Ezekiel said as he walked over and raised his hand, Duncan smirked and grabbed Ezekiel's hand and threw him into the water instead of highfiving back.

"AH!" Ezekiel yelled as he hit the water.

"Eh, good work, I didnt really like him." Chris said watching Ezekiel fall into the water.

Meanwhile, a boat pulled up with the best in the competetion, the man most siked, the man who had what it took to win and it was...

"Tyler! Welcome back to camp!" Chris said to the talentless jock.

"Chris! Whats up!" Tyler cheered as he happily highfived the host.

"Finnaly, a nice conestant." Chris said as all the others grunted. "Speaking of nice contestants, he comes Owen!"

"WOOO-HOO!Man its GREAT to be back!" Owen cheered as he walked over to Gwen and Noah and put them in a group hug.

"Owen! Welcome back!" Chris cheered as Owen cheered again.

"I cant breathe..." Noah choked out as Owen left go of his grip.

"Sorry!"

"Oooh its zee boat!" Chris said as a boat came, outcame a girl with the brain the size of crumb, yes, its Lindsay. "Welcome back to camp Lindsay."

"Thanks Chester." Lindsay said, once again misprouncing a name.

"Its Chris, Lindsay."

"Oh sorry Chris Lindsay." Lindsay said as most of the other contestants snickered.

"Tyler, you going to go kiss your lady?" Duncan nudged and asked Tyler who shook his head.

"Nope, we sort of broke up." Tyler said as some gasped.

"Why?" Harold asked.

"I dont know, he just broke up with me, Tanner said something about me messing things up a lot." Lindsay said as Tyler and Noah starred at each other.

"Ah."

As some of the confusion kept going, a boat was arriving and on the boat was everyones favorite Cody! But right when he was trying to get on the dock, the next boat crashed sending him face first on the dock and falling into the water.

"My bad!" Izzy said as she jumped on the dock and watched as Tyler and Ezekiel helped Cody onto the dock.

"Its fine." A dizzy Cody said.

"Cody and Izzy welcome back to camp!" Chris said as the contestants glared at him. "What?"

Before anyone could answer, the next boat came and outcame the surfing girl Bridgette. "Hey guys." She said as she walked onto the dock.

"Bridgette!" Geoff yelled as he ran towards his girlfriend.

"Geoff!" Bridgette yelled as she made contact with her boyfriend and the two of them started making out.

"Welcome back?" Chris sighed. "I hate these two now, all they do is make out."

Meanwhile, all the girls and Owen, who were paying attention almost started drooling as outcame, Justin! "Whats going on guys?" He asked calmly.

"Justin! Welcome back pretty boy." Chris said. "Try not to get as hurt as you did last time."

"Yeah ill try not to." Justin said as he walked by Chris. Justin then walked over to Duncan and snickered at him.

"What's so funny?" Duncan asked.

"Oh nothing." Justin smirked. And another boat was arriving, this time carrying a girl lifting weights, yes, its Eva.

"Welcome back Eva, want to make it far for once?" Chris laughed as Eva kicked him in the shin. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Whatever." Eva said as she walked over to Noah and Izzy.

And the next boat arrived, carrying the CIT no one liked anymore, Courtney! "Welcome back to camp Courtney!"

"Thanks Chris." She said as Justin ran over and helped her out of the boat." And thank you Justin."

"Your welcome madame." Justin said as he kissed her hand, Duncan grunted in the background.

And on its way to the docks was a boat, which carried everyones not so favorite queen bee Heather!

"Welcome back Heather." Chris said happily, his favorite stress causer.

"Shut up." Heather said as she walked over to the others.

"Woah what a female dog." Ezekiel whispers to Cody who looked confused.

"You mean bitch?"

"Yeah!"

The next boat soon came as off came the musician with a number nine problem, its Trent!

"Trent! Welcome back dude!" Chris said as he highfived Trent.

"Hey Chris, its good to be back." Trent said as he waved to his friends as most waved back.

"And that is everyone." Chris said.

"Wait you forgot me!" Beth said as she jumped off her boat onto the dock.

"Everyone important." Chris said as Beth sighed, Eva threw something at Chris that made him fall in the water.

"Thanks Eva!" Beth said as she hugged Eva.

"No problem, been wanting to do that for awhile." Eva grinned as she picked Beth off of her.

"Alright, now that thats over, we shall move onto buisness!" Chris said as he led the contestants to their cabins.

* * *

"This is where you will be staying!" Chris said as he and the campers arrived at there cabins.

"We know, we have been here before." Noah stated as Chris shot him a glare.

"Whatever, girls gets the left cabin, guys get the right cabin, got that?" Chris asked as everyone except Harold nodded.

"I have a question!" Harold said.

"Good moving on." Chris said as Harold sighed. "You all go get settled and ill meet you back here in half an hour."

* * *

**(Boy's Cabin)**

The guy walked into their cabin, instead of the two sides being seperated it was one whole cabin full of bunk beds. "This room is most awesome." Harold said to Cody.

"Im not sleeping next to the nerd." Duncan said as he walked to the opposite side of the cabin.

"Well im noty sleeping next to Owen." Noah said as he walked to a random bunk bed.

"Tyler want to bunk with me?" Cody asked.

"Sure dude!" Tyler said as they ran to a bunk bed.

Harold then walked over to Noah's bunk. "Dont even think about." Noah said as Harold put his head down and walked over to Ezekiel's bunk.

"Hey, need a bunk mate, eh?" Ezekiel asked as Harold smiled.

"That would be awesome!" Harold exclaimed.

"I dont know who to feel bad for, the prarie boy or the nerd." Duncan said to Justin who nodded.

"Justin! Come sleep over me!" Owen said as Justin and Trent exchanged looks.

"Yeah ill pass on that one Owen." Justin said as he walked over to Trent. "Trent want to bunk?"

"Sure man." Trent said as he placed his guitar next to his bunk.

"Deej, want to bunk?" Geoff walked over to DJ and asked.

"Sure why not." DJ said as he knuckle tapped Geoff and walked over to their bunks.

"Noah go share with Owen." Duncan said as he threw Noah out of his bunk.

"Why dont you go share with him?" Noah asked as Duncan aised his fist.

"This is why."

"Whatever." Noah said as he wlaked over to Owen's bunk, Owen was placing his stuff on the top bunk. "Oh god no! You are getting the bottom bunk!"

"Aw! Alright bunk-mate!" Owen said as he moved his stuff to the bottom bunk.

* * *

**(Girl's Cabin)**

"Well im not sharing a bunk with anyone!" Heather yelled at Gwen.

"And for the last time GO FOR IT!" Gwen yelled as she set her stuff on a random bunk.

"Gwen girl mind if I bunk here?" Leshawna asked Gwen as Gwen smilled.

"Sure that works with me." Gwen said to her loud friend.

"Eva! You need me!" Izzy cheered to her muscular friend as Eva shrugged.

"Sure why not." Eva said as the two walked to a bunk.

"Oh my god Sadie you and me should tottaly like share a bunk!" Katie said to her BFFFL.

"Like oh my gosh, we tottaly should!" Sadie said back to her BFFFL.

"Courtney, want to bunk with me?" Bridgette asked her friend.

"Sure, but Geoff better not be here at night!" Courtney to her surfer friend.

"He wont be, I made ground rules." Bridgette said with a smile.

"Beth! Lets like share a bed!"Lindsay said to her BFF.

"Okay!" Beth said to Lindsay as the two hugged.

* * *

All the contestants were sitting at the campfire ceremony watching Chris walk around. "Well I hope you all got settled well." He said to the contestants. "Anyway, you guys may of noticed a few changed other then the dorms. You guys may of noticed the water tower, the computer room, and the awesome mansion!"

"Water tower?" Cody asked with a smile thinking of fresh water.

"Computer room?" Harold asked grinning at the fact of using computers.

"Mansion?" Heather asked happy at the fact she might not have to stay in those horrid cabins.

"Are all off limites!" Chris said with a stern look, "they will only be used for challenges."

"Aw!" Most of the contestants complained.

"Also dont forget the wonderful! The glorious! OUTHOUSE CONFESSIONAL!" Chris cheered as the contestants sighed.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Cody- **"Another season, another chance to score with a hot girl! Thats right ladies! The Codster is on attack mode!"

**Courtney- **"Well, now that I know all of the contestants it should be easy to form an alliance."

**Duncan- **"Justin that fool, everyone knows Courtney is going to be with me, am I right people on fanfiction? I know what you write!"

**Ezekiel- **"Yo! Whats up my peeps? The Zeke is ready to win this season, jiggy!" He snaps his fingers and the camera shuts off.

* * *

"Now, you guys should go eat or something, you guys must be starving and must be missing Chef's fabulous cooking!" The handsome host said to the not so happy contestants.

The contestants one by one made their way to the cafeteria to get their food. Owen saw the food that was put on his plate and laughed. "Will he ever learn?" He asked Cody.

"Something wrong with my food tubby!" Chef yelled at Owen who bit his lip.

"No sir! Nothing wrong sir!" Owen said back.

"Thats better." Chef said and put food on Cody's plate.

"Could use alittle cheese though..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Chef roared at Owen.

"I said um could use alittle breeze ya know?" Owen said as Chef bought it.

"That is what you said." Chef said as he put food on Tyler's tray.

"Can I get some salt with thi-

Poor Tyler couldnt finish his sentence as he was thrown out of the cafeteria and into the lake.

"Anyone ELSE want to complain about their meal? Chef asked as all the contestants shook their heads.

* * *

"Well did everyone enjoy their first lunch back here?" Chris asked the contestants.

"No!" Tyler said who was dripping wet.

"Good! Now, if you all remember, I think it is time to talk about todays challenge!" The host said to the noble contestants.

"Wait, a challenge on day one?" Harold asked.

"Yup! Got a problem with that?" Chris said as he pointed to Chef who was standing behind him.

"None at all!" Harold cheered.

"Good, now-

"Wait," Noah said as he interupted Chris.

"What Noah?"

"Arent you supose to put us on our teams then say the challenge?"

"Nope! Let me explain the teams this season." Chris said and pulled up a piece of paper and started reading from it. "This season, at every number that goes into five, their will be a change of teams, but once we reach ten it is every man for theselve!"

"Or women." Bridgette added in.

"Or women." Chris said.

"Wait, twenty two dosent go in five!" Noah said with a grin on his face.

"I was getting to that." The host said. "Since their are twent two of you and it dosent go into five, until we reach twenty, it will be every contestant for themselve."

"Alright, now explain the challenge please, just wanted to get that out of the way." Noah said as he went back to his book.

"Todays challenge is The Deadliest Warrior!" Chris exclaimed. "For the challenge, you will be sent into a virtual world, thanks to Eric Wagner for letting us borrow his virtual reality machine!"

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"You know Eric! He hosted season three of Total Drama Live, remember?" Chris asked as the the contestants shook their heads.

"Anyway, here is how the challenge will work, the challenge is based off the show Deadliest Warrior, a show almost as famous as this one." Chris told the contestants. "Now, you will each be playing as a winner from each of the episodes."

"Question!" Harold yelled.

"What is it now Harold?" Chris asked.

"How can we play if their were only seventeen winners?"

"Easy, we will use the random machine to choose some of the other losers." Chris explained. "To win, you must be the last surviving, the winner, the-

"Deadliest Warrior!" Tyler exclaimed as Chris glared at him. "Sorry."

"I have another question." Harold said as he raised his hand.

"Oh for the love of god, what now?" Chris asked the lazy nerd.

"Will we have each weapon they had in the show?"

"Yes."

"Including weapons we cant always carry around?"

"Yes!"

"What if we find someone elses weapon?"

"I dont care!" Chris yelled at Harold walking away to cool off.

"What did I say?" Harold asked the contestants.

"Everything." Noah replyed.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Chris- **"Oh my god, if Harold asks me one more question I swear to god."

**Harold- **"What did I say?"

* * *

"Alright, anymore questions?" Chris asks as he returns, Harold opens his mouth, "anyone BESIDES Harold?"

The nerd shut his mouth and put his head down. "I do." Cody said, "how do we do modern and ancient guys?"

"Good question, their will be two battles going on, the ancient ones, and the modern ones, eleven of you will compete in each of them." Chris told the conestants as they nodded.

"How are you choosing who will be on?" Bridgette asked.

"Easy, Total Drama Island elimination, Ezekiel would be in anicent, and Eva will be in modern, and so on." Chris said as the contestants each nodded and Noah did a quick count in his head.

"Can you say who will be versing who?"

"Ugh fine, Ancient will be Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Izzy, Beth, Courtney, Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, Duncan, and Gwen." Chris listed, "and modern will be Eva, Justin, Tyler, Cody, Sadie, Harold, Bridgette, DJ, Leshawna, Heather, and Owen."

"Thank you." Noad thanked.

"Any last questions?" Chris asked hoping no one else would ask.

"Just a small one," Gwen said.

"And that is?" Chris asked getting impatient.

"HOw is the winner and immune going to be decided?"

"That is easy, the most Deadliest Warrior will decide who will choose ten people to be safe." Chris explained and went to the controls. "Now have fun!" He then pulled the switch making them go to the virtual world.

"Wait how do you-

Gwen was cut off when all of them were sent to the virtual world, going through blue and red random lights, they all finnaly made it to the virtual world.

* * *

**(Ezekiel)**

Ezekiel woke up with a headache, he looked around at the woods surrounding him, he realized where he was, he was in the virtual world, he looked around and saw no one around him. "Woah this is weird, eh." He said as he looked to the right of him an saw a short sword, spear, shield, and Javelin. "Woah, I must be a Spartan, eh." He said a she walked over and equpied his shield and short sword, he tied his javelin and spear around his back and ran off and as he ran he heard movment in the bushes.

Ezekiel walked over to the bushes and took out his short sword and stabbed into the bush, he then moved the bushes out of his way and saw he had only stabbed dirt.

"He-Yah!" He heard from be hind and used his shield to block an attacking Courtney, she attacked him with a knife, it got stuck in his shield and he used his shield to hit Courtney off of him.

"What the heck, eh!" Ezekiel yelled. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Ezekiel, its a challenge."

"Oh yeah." He replyed dumbly, unfortunetly, he gave Courtney enough time to take out her tomahawk and sliced where ezekiel was, he lost his balance and he fell onto the ground, she then repeated hitting the ground with her axe where he was, luckily he kept moving out of the way.

"There can be only one!" She yelled as she raised her axe into the air giving Ezekiel a cleaver idea, he reached for his short sword and went in for the lunge, he got her, he had gotten her good, she dropped her axe and fell to the ground being the first person dead.

"That was close, eh." He said as he got to his feet and pulled his sword out of Courtney's dead corpse. He then looked over to his shield which had been cut in have by her tomahawk. "Thats not going to be useful anymore." He told himself as he looked at Courtney's weapons, he took her knife and put it in his left shoe, he then started running off to try and avoid enemies for now.

* * *

**(Gwen)**

Gwen was near a river, she woke up from the virtual world only a few minutes ago, she knew who she was from watching the show, she was the season one runner up, the Samurai. She looked over her weapons, the Samurai had alot of weapons, some really big, she knew she couldnt take all, she choose her katana and Naginata because she could shealth those. She also chose to put the Yumi on her back. Unfortunetly, she had to leave her Kanabo behind because of it weight.

She began her march again and stumbled apon a temple, she wonderered what could happen and wondered inside of it. The temple was ginourmous and a brick path in the middle was leading to something, she walked through the brick path and came across Samurai armor, something she could really use.

She decided it would be very useful and took her weapons off and grabbed the heavy armor and put it on, it was shockingly light, she re-equipped her weapons and lef the giant temple with her newfound armor.

Once she was long gone from the temple something hit the back of her armour, she pulled it out and it turned out to be a dart, she knew who it would be. "Come and show yourself Ninja!" Gwen yelled as she waited for who it was, jumping from the tree's out the came ninja none other to be Duncan.

"Come and get me!" He yelled as he pulled out his ninjato along with Gwen who pulled out her Katana.

"Short weapons it is!" She said as Duncan and her charged at each other in a great battle of weapons. "You do know who won this battle right?" Gwen asked as Duncan broke out of his strike.

"Yeah, in my book it was the ninja all the way!" He cheered as he threw his sword harder onto the katana, then, he hit to to hard that his sword broke and Duncan picked it up and looked at it. "Uh, got any scotch tape?" He asked as Gwen threw a slash at him and he thankfully ducked, he then picked up his black egg and ran back and threw it at Gwen, taking the time to get away.

"Get back here!" Gwen yelled once the smoke cleared chased after him, but luckily for Duncan, he was long gone.

* * *

**(Izzy)**

Izzy was running through the place with her sword of mars, she was looking for someone, anyone to slice in half. "Man, Izzy is bored, Izzy want to kill someone already!" Izzy yelled as she continued her path through the woods.

Izzy then picked up the hearing of someone near her, she ran over to see Beth walking around with a giant shield, no weapon what so ever. Izzy planned an idea, all she had to do was sneek up behind Beth and stab her.

Izzy then began her plan and advanced onto said target, she was about to reach Beth when she stepped on a twig, the snap made Beth jump and use her shield to gaurd from Izzy.

"Izzy please dont hurt me!" Beth cried as Izzy was smirking.

"Oh, Izzy wont hurt you, your Izzy's friend!" Izzy cheered as she ahd another idea form into her head.

"Really?" Beth asked as she still took baby steps backwards.

"Of course, now come join Izzy and hunt down others!" Izzy said as she put an arm around Beth, after a few steps Izzy used her sword of Mars and stabbed Beth in the back. "The Izzy works alone." She said as she grabbed Beth's she, she walked away from a dieing Beth and prepared for who she would face next.

* * *

**Dead- Courtney and Beth.**

**

* * *

**

**And their you go chapter 1, I hope you guys liked it and if you do go write a review, next chapter will be the Modern Battles!**


End file.
